The Break and Fall of It All
by Pinstripes and Applesauce
Summary: After the bassist and lead singer of the band,Artica, run off with each Naruto and Sasuke are left to hold auditions for the open slots. When the least expectant canidate strolls in with a bass on her back and a good set of pipes on her, will she make it.
1. Are You Ready For This

AU: So, this is my new fic. I like my idea for this, and LOVe to hear yours. This a NaruXHina story, but there will be twists and turns. Don't worry about that! Um well I guess read and review and more importantly enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, I also do not own th song Hinata sings in the flashback, Bayside does. It's called Devotion and Desire. I do own the band's name however.

"speaking"

'thinking'

_flashback_

Lyrics 

That's just for people who don't understand the obvious.

* * *

"_Alright, we'll start with why you should become the new singer of Artica?" The blonde boy asked. _

_Everything came to her at once. She could answer conceitedly, or nicely, or just stutter her way through. Hinata starred at the panel in front of her. A slightly annoyed looking boy with paler skin and raven black-blue spiked back hair. The other boy, her lifetime crush, well it wasn't exactly a lifetime crush, but since the first day she had heard them, and had seen them she knew he was it. The hyper active lead guitarist, who had as much stage energy as he did normal energy. _

_The band had lost their old lead singer and bassist, rumors went around the two were together and left to be alone with each other, but it was never confirmed. She opened her mouth to speak; words as fragile as she was began to trip out. "I.-I…I think I should be the new singer because...because um I've always been a big fan, and I thought this was a good opportunity to try…" she paused and gulped before restarting, "to try to be…apart of s-something, th-th-that I've always wanted to…to…um try." She gulped again, hoping she hadn't sounded to dumb, or mix her thoughts up without noticing. _

_The two boys looked at her. The blonde looked down at the papers she had given him when she walked in. "Alright, fair enough. Let's hear you sing." The boy glanced at the paper. "Uh, what will you be singing? It's not on here?" _

_The girl blinked, "Oh, uh that's…that's because I-I was going to sing an original. Is…is that ok?" _

_The blonde guitarist blinked, and looked at his fellow band mate. He gave a scoff and shrug to show he didn't care as long as they moved this along. Hinata tugged at the strap that lay across her chest. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Do you have you guitar?" she asked, head lowered. _

_The blonde blinked again. "Yeah, my acoustic is in the corner. Why?" _

_Hinata pulled the case off her back and sat herself on the ground, taking the soft case with her. She unzipped a larger pocket and held out a piece of paper with scribbles of writing on it. "Could you play this while I play my bass?" The boy smiled and stood up, walking behind the foldable table. He returned with a satin finish curvy body guitar. _

_He sat on the floor beside her. She handed him the piece of paper, blushing, noticing a small part of her fanatical dream was happening. She was playing with The Uzumaki Naruto, and singing next to him. Butterfly monsoons swirled in her stomach. She watched as Naruto scanned the paper. "Well, this is a little difficult. Strumming pattern is this right?" He held a 'G' chord and strummed one, two, one, two just as she wrote it. She nodded. Hinata retrieved her deep purple bass from it protective soft gig bag case. "Ready?" she asked him._

_He glanced at the chords and patterns a couple more times, "I think, keeping going though if I mess up. I'll try to jump back in." he flashed her a quick smile before looking back down at the paper on the floor. Hinata gave one last nervous glance towards the drummer waiting somewhat impatiently at the table. Taking another deep breath, she started, "One, Two, One, Two ready go…" she said in tempo. _

_Naruto did his best picking the first few measures, struggling once getting to the second line, but Hinata's fingers glided up and down the bass's neck moving side to side to perform her original piece. The beats went off in her head, One and, Two and,…" _

_I'm trying to create something that's not there.  
A spark I saw. A bomb is really just a means to an end.  
I was just so happy to be out of my shell again, don't think that I really cared for who or what.  
I'll just have to keep myself shut. _

_If you're not ready, you're not ready.  
Please stop acting like you are._

_How could I know that everything you say are lies about devotion and desire?  
I know the spark inside your eyes  
was just the match I used to set myself on fire_

_Hinata stopped playing, and Naruto followed suit when he didn't hear the black-purple haired girl sing anymore. "Oh, sorry that's all I have so far." _

_Naruto stood up his acoustic guitar in hand as he walked to the table where the drummer was still starring with interest. He and the blonde whispered to each other, occasionally glancing at the clipboard and her. She kept her head low, her pale irises starring at her twiddling thumbs. "Well, Hinata, I have good news and bad news which do you want first?"_

_She thought for a second, "Bad new." She'd need something to look forward too._

"_Well, I'm going to give you the good news first instead. The good news is…we're choosing you to be our new lead singer and bassist. Bad news is you don't have enough attitude, so we're going to have to teach it to you. So, are you in?" _

_Her head shot up at the news, of course she was in. forget she didn't have the right 'attitude' that could be fixed. She had been chosen. "Yeah, I'm in." For one she said something with confidence. _

"Where's Kakashi at? He's thirty minutes late! This is a BIG deal!" Naruto shouted in the third floor conference room of the Kohana's Killer Music building. Kohana's Killer Music is a big deal; they only sign the best of the underground bands floating around Kohana. Artica had gotten signed by them their third year being together, and a year later the singer and bassist left.

The three of them sat around the long table in different seats. Sasuke had changed his seat about four times. Naruto gave up on sitting and decided to lay at the other end. "You know he's always late, but god this is the first time he's meeting her. You think he'd at least show up ten minutes late." Naruto didn't reply he just picked up a paper laying on the table and placed it over his mouth blowing it up and down.

Hinata sat in the chair not saying a word, twiddling her thumbs once again, starring ahead at the large wood table. It had been a month since she joined, they'd already written three songs with music to accompany them, and four that were still in the acoustic process. Hinata had written all the songs with help from Sasuke or Naruto every now and then, but everyone helped with the music. "I say we give him three seconds, or we leave."

Sasuke agreed. Naruto started the countdown to one. "One, One and one half, Two, Two and half," He stood up off the table and the other two stood as well. As Naruto opened his mouth to say the last and final number the door clicked opened. A man in a black sports jacket, and dress pants with a scarf covering his lower face and neck. "Just in time. Everyone head back to doom." Naruto said sarcastically.

The man starred at Naruto before hitting him a maroon three ring binder on the head. He sat in the chair next to him, Naruto sat across from him and Sasuke on his left, and Hinata moved herself to the right of him. "So, Kakashi, what's this spontaneous meeting about?"

"Well, I want to talk to you three about the start of a new CD and a promotional concert. Think of it as a coming out for…uh…what's your name?"

Hinata looked up, "I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

* * *

So that's the first installment. Please review and email any other thoughts or ideas. 

Thanks for reading.


	2. Why Don't We

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's chatacters, or the full version of Devotion and Desire from Bayside.

AU: Troublesome Natto thank you for your wonderfull review I hope you continue to like, and I hope it continues to rise in it's perfection for you.

The second intsallment of the twist filled fic. So, please enjoy.

* * *

When ever you're ready, Hinata, you can start." Kakashi's voice can through her head phones in the small booth she stood in.

"Hai. I'm ready now." She smiled and she heard the prerecorded music from early come through the ear devices.

_I'm trying to create something that's not there.  
A spark I saw. A bomb is really just a means to an end.  
I was just so happy to be out of my shell again, don't think that I really cared for who or what.  
I'll just have to keep myself shut. _

If you're not ready, you're not ready.  
Please stop acting like you are.

How could I know that everything you say are lies about devotion and desire?  
I know the spark inside your eyes  
was just the match I used to set myself on fire

_My mouth's shooting blanks.  
This situation's unbearable,  
I've gotten vulnerable.  
Now anyone is free to waltz right in.  
My temple's been invaded  
and there's nobody guarding it.  
All over this lonely life, (lonely life)  
but what's so wrong with being all alone?  
Alone's the only way I've ever known._

_If you're not ready, you're not ready.  
Please stop acting like you are. _

How could I know (how could I know)  
that everything you say are lies about devotion and desire?  
I know the spark (I know spark) inside your eyes  
was just the match I used to set myself on fire.

I'm pleading cause this kills and it's still bleeding.  
My darling I'm taking my life back to start healing.

How could I know (how could I know)  
that everything you say are lies about devotion and desire?  
I know the spark (I know the spark) inside your eyes  
was just the match I used to set myself on fire.

_Set my self on fire _

Hinata let her voice go on the last note, filling it with an unknown fire. When she and the song was finished she asked, "Did Naruto and I sound alright together? I tried to harmonize as well as I could." Her voice soft and fragile again.

No response came from the sound room. "Kakashi?" She wondered if he'd left angry that the song wasn't good enough. "Hinata."

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"You've left him speechless. I think he likes you." There was a slight fumble with the microphone. "Hinata that was a spectacular job. Hey, for once you two did something right on your own."

There was more fumbling and some colorful language muffled before some told her she could come out. Hinata placed the headphones on the stand in the booth and left. In the sound room Sasuke was chilling on the couch flipping through a magazine, and Naruto had headphones on listening to the two mixed track together. Kakashi stood up to greet her. "I have to say at first I didn't think you had it in you, but this is good stuff. How many songs have you written lately?"

"Right now, I have three, that I wrote by myself, with me, but only one of them has music."

Kakashi stuck out his gloved hand. Hinata walked over to her bass case and pulled out all three songs. "Where's the music?"

"Naruto can I have you're guitar for a second?" The blonde handed her an orange Stratocaster guitar.

"The..the..a-acoustic, pl-please." She felt foolish for asking in the first place, but to be choosy just because she couldn't play an electric.

He handed her the same guitar he had played with her at auditions.

She placed her fingers on the neck and counted off the beats before the actual guitar came in, and mumble sang the words. Just to make sure no one could understand her, but so she could make sure she knew where she was. Her fingers moved gracefully on the neck, and picked at a beautiful tempo, giving the sound something memorable. But as the music went on it became more passionate. At the last strum, everyone applauded.

"I told you we found a keeper." Naruto said, nudging Kakashi in the shoulder.

Hinata lowered her head and let her hair fall in front of her face, to cover her glowing red cheeks. "I have a question for you, Hinata."

She picked her head back up, "Yes?"

"How many instruments do you play?"

"I can play acoustic, bass, piano, and the small bit of drums I learned from my little sister."

The room looked confused. "Hanabi started playing the drums when she was five, and got really good after two years. So, we used with each other, and she tried to teach me a little drums, and I taught her a little piano." The confusion seem to die down.

"So, if she's this fast a learner, and the three of you already have quite a few songs. We'll leave the ones in the acoustic stage acoustic, unless it doesn't fit the song, and keep the full version. Then, we should have a promotional concert in a few months, and in the downtime lay down the tracks for the CD."

Hinata's eyes were wide, all that would happen in the course of a few months. Impossible she thought. "Wow, it's good to know that we were able to bounce back so soon. Hey, Kakashi, instead of using the promo concert for Hinata's coming out, why don't we do an interview?"

* * *

Feel free to review, the next one is on it's way. I'm writing it tonight. Email me if you have ideas. 


	3. Interview Part 1

The wind blew and the leaves swirled in front of another music/ television building. Hinata gulped noticeably loud. Even though Naruto and Sasuke had come with her, she couldn't help, but feel nervous. She hardly talked to people face to face, but to talk to someone and then have people be able to listen to every word she said over and over again. That was enough to make her sick.

Kakashi lead them through the building to an empty hallway. The four of them stopped in front of a white-painted metal door. A lady wearing a large wireless headset answered. "Are you Artica?" Kakashi nodded.

"You're on in twenty. We've got to get them through wardrobe, hair, and make-up. Hurry up come in." She opened the door farther and revealed the room to be larger than it appeared.

The room, also white, contained a large vanity with a height changeable, rotating chair, a few racks bunched with clothing, and lots of people in matching work attires. "Kaiyo, take one of these to wardrobe. Ichigo, take one to make-up and Oki take the other to hair. Hurry people chop, chop they were late." Naruto was jerked away first, then Sasuke, and finally Hinata. She was going to wardrobe.

Kaiyo had told her, her outfit was bland, just a white wife beater tank-top and black capris weren't going to cut it. Then asked for Hinata's size. She made Hinata try on a variety of clothes. Everything from skirts, capris, jeans of all sorts, layered tops, cut up tops, slightly frilled tops, and tons of shoes. "I've got it!" Kaiyo said, suddenly inspired. She handed Hinata a black cami that had a sheer black overlay with silk edges and a pair of faded wash jeans. "Go try these on while I find shoes." She shooed Hinata behind a dark blue curtain and hung in front of a changing room.

She put the clothing on carefully, not wanting it to damage. She was glad the shirt was a straight across top; it was too low for her liking. The pants fit her, but were very loose. She walked out of the changing room, holding the top of the pants. Kaiyo came back right as she walked out. "Ok. Good, here." She threw Hinata some shoes, classic black and white checkered Vans. "Everything good?"

"The pants are a little big." Kaiyo throw her a studded belt.

"Here, put it on to wear your pants won't fall down, but the pants are still loose on the waist they're suppose to hang. Are you done?" Hinata nodded. "Good, go over to the vanity. Ichigo and Oki will finish you."

Hinata slipped on the shoes and did as she was told. Ichigo and Oki were already waiting for her. "Come on, we've got ten minutes. We're not going to do much, just some eyeliner, a little background shadow, face basics, and your hair. Ready?" Ichigo didn't give her much time to answer. "Good. Let's get started."

The put Hinata into the chair and began their work. As the instructed her to close her eyes and opened them she began to think of how she was suppose to act. Naruto and Sasuke had given her 'attitude' lessons.

"_Ok, Hinata, we already know that you have attitude, it definitely shows when you perform. We know, we've seen it, but off the mic you're a little stiff. Which it's okay to be shy, a lot of people are once they're off stage. But we're, just going to spice you up a little, and show how things work at these interviews." Naruto continued, as Hinata listened intently. _

"_Now, the one you're going to be debuted at is a fairly easy one. They ask you some personal stuff, not too personal though, and a little more about the CD coming out. We can help you there. The whole idea is to show that you're awesome and that we're glad to have you with us. Not that you aren't awesome or, that we're not already glad to have you with us because you're great." _

_The two of them spent hours on her stuttering, helping with getting her comfortable and figuring out why she'd stuttered so much. They had taught her how to answer a question without getting yourself in trouble, and how to get out of trouble is she did get stuck. _

_They had also taught her how to walk to fit the occasion and with confidence. At this interview they would need lots of face attitude and eyes attitude, as well as in how she were to carry herself. Naruto and Sasuke has even gotten Kakashi to help. _

_By the end of the day Hinata had gotten a slight hang of the idea._

By the time Hinata zoned back in it was time to leave. Naruto and Sasuke weren't in the clothes they came in. Naruto had on a gray hooded jacket with orange graffiti printed on, a navy beanie, and dark loose jeans with orange converse shoes. Sasuke had on loose jeans as will in a vintage wash, a blue shirt with white writing, and a pair of white skate shoes.

A man busted the door open, "Are you ready?" he asked. The response was the three band mates being pushed out the door.

The four continued down the hallway were noise was interrupting. "Alright, when I say go, walk through those doors, and you'll be on air from the time you walk past the second set until you walk off." he informed. The group stopped in front of a metal double door set. Their guide held one hand to his wireless headset.

"Ok, go."

"Now, I know you guys have heard rumors, I know there has been some devastating news about this band, but they're here to clear everything up, and tell us what's up. With out further ado I give you, ARTICA!" A loud eruption of applause exploded, and yells were let out, as the three man band walked in. They stood in a line, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke.

As they reached the host, Hinata became angry. Yes, she knew that this was a music and television company, but no one had told her the interview would be live and in front of a large group of people and fans of the former Artica. She was mad, but she shook it off, not letting it in her head and mess with her thoughts. It was still and interview, and it was still her coming out. She had to show she could deal with anything.


	4. Interview part 2

Sorry this took so long, Fanfiction uploaded it, but won't submit it. Oh well

Special thanks to Subject32 for picking favorite and reviewing and also XNatto for reviewing and xX Split In Two Xx for favoriting.

* * *

The lights were making her sweat, but none of it was visible. Naruto had been given a microphone to speak for the band. They had talked about this before even arriving at the station, Naruto would answer questions and then he would introduce her.

Naruto had already answered the simple questions, such as how is everything coming, when is the next CD out, and are you upset about the loss of the band members. That was the most recent one. "You talk about Sakura and Gaara like they died. Yeah, it sucks to see people you've known forever up and quit, especially without saying anything about leaving, but Hinata is a great addition." Naruto smiled as he spoke.

"So, now if you don't mind I'm going to let the fans ask some questions. Is that ok?"

Naruto looked at the host, a blonde woman who'd obviously lied in the tanning bed one too many times. "Yeah, go for it."

"Alright, let's get a microphone out in the audience, and who has a question for someone in the band?" Hands shot up and the host took a minute to decide, stalling for the microphone.

"How about you in the second row, who you have a question for?"

The girl tried not to look fidgety in the presence of the band, "Um…my question is for Naruto. There have been rumors about you and Sakura, are they true?"

Naruto took no time to answer this, "No, all those rumors were started when I treated her to ice cream for her birthday."

"Alright, you in the back."

"My question is for Hinata, what made you want to audition?"

Hinata's face started to heat, she hadn't been expecting any questions. She drew a blank for a moment, and swallowed anything that wasn't attitude. "Whoa, sorry I spaced out. I guess because I remember the first time and I heard Artica, my friends made fun of me for liking them, and for some reason it was like a secret dream to at least meet them. Let alone be playing with them."

It was a shock to Hinata she had more questions then the original band members did. She tried to answer them well enough to please Naruto and Sasuke. The questionnaire game had only been going on for a while, then host had them introduce a few videos, and then ask if they would give a sneak peek concert.

"Why not, all we need are some instruments." Naruto shrugged and laced his fingers behind his head.

"Is acoustic ok?"

Naruto glanced at Hinata, "Acoustic is fine." Hinata replied.

In a matter of minutes the backstage crew brought out an acoustic guitar and handed the instrument to Naruto. Naruto got in his starting position and Hinata almost silently got her voice prepared. Hinata counted off one, two, three, and their fingers danced on the wood given to them. Her voice erupted into the words she'd sung since day one with the band. Naruto had gotten better at playing his part, and making sure he wasn't going too fast or too slow, but matching perfectly with the lyrics that came out of Hinata's mouth.

Naruto made the final stroke on the guitar, while Hinata held the last note, but both somehow seemed to end together. The audience gave a standing ovation, and clapped until their hands were throbbing and blood red. The host applauded too, "Alright, well that was the new and obviously improved Artica. Look fort their CD coming to stores soon, and this is the end of today's show. See everyone tomorrow." Her semi-bubbly voice said as she smiled at the camera until the crew tossed an 'it's over' signal.

She strutted her way over and looked at the band, mainly at Naruto and Sasuke. "Thanks so much you guys coming in and doing this. The audience really loved, and so did I." Her tone changed at the end of her statement, more flirtatious and attention wanting.

Naruto smiled and played it off as nothing, allowing the girl to continuing her flirting. Sasuke nudged at Hinata, and nodded off toward Kakashi. She followed him and looked at Kakashi's happy expression, minus his mouth that stayed covered by the scarf. "Very nice. I don't think I ever heard an acoustic without you playing it. Speaking of which, grab Naruto for me Saskue, I'm treating to lunch." Sasuke scoffed and walked sluggishly towards Naruto, as if his feet trapped in chains.

"Why doesn't he talk very often?" Hinata was finally able to talk decently around Sasuke and Kakashi.

"I guess he doesn't have much to say. What is your stomach telling you for lunch?"

"Oh, I'm not hungry."

"Well, wherever we go we can always get you something to go, you never when you'll get hungry back at the apartment.

At the apartment hungry would be an understatement. Nothing in the apartment was orderly, no specific person did certain chores, no specific person bought the group groceries, and no one certainly cleaned. The two certainly kept Hinata busy, she tried to the apartment straightened at least, and bought necessity groceries. Naruto had once asked what she was doing when she walked in the apartment with two large brown paper bags.

"Alright, if you insist."

"Where are we eating at? I'm starving." His belly confirmed it. Naruto's stomach made an odd noise that would make a few wonder if it was really a stomach that did it.

"We haven't decided, but we did decide no ramen."

A frown appeared on the blondes face, he didn't need to ask why.

"How about pizza?" Hinata chipped in, even if she wasn't hungry, she could pick at pizza.

"Pizza sounds lovely. Alright everyone downstairs in the car."

The four headed down an elevator, and one flight of stairs before getting into the four door black car. The radio turned up almost to its maximum, courtesy of Naruto. He claimed it was one of his favorite songs, but he never actually turned the radio down the whole ride. He kept insisting every song was one of his favorites.

Kakashi stopped the car at a pizzeria that took orders downstairs and had an eating area upstairs, both outdoor and in. The four got out, Hinata stretching her arms as she walked to the front door.

"Hi, welcome to Rue Pizzeria, how may I help you?"

"Order whatever." Kakashi told them.

* * *

So this chapter was lame, but the next one takes place right before the promotional tour. That's wher ethe excitement is. 


	5. Sound Check, 12

So, I realized that I haven't updated lately, but school is hard on a Freshmen. So anyways. I encourage you to add this to your Story Alert if you've read from the first one to this chapter. Because I'm losing Hits. It goes from 99-8. That's crazy, so if you like this story please continue to read.

Also, I'm still always open ideas. I have Msn (Windows Messenger Live), AIM, and yahoo email. So just ask for anyone of those and we'll talk. It's nice talking to people who read my story.

Anyways, please enjoy, and if you here of any good stories floating around or you want me to read yours, leave a review.

* * *

The room was so hot Hinata couldn't believe it, but was grateful that no one could smell her. She smelled of fruity perfume, hair products, and sweat. It was making her gag inside, but she sang the same none the less. They had learned two new songs to play at a small gig for a small club before touring. 

They, actually Naruto, had just finished the last song. He had written it before Hinata joined Artica, and never got a chance to sing it with an audience. The song was about a girl he used to know, and it required Hinata to play the acoustic with him. She didn't mind though he had a lovely voice.

Sasuke had already started loading equipment by the time they finished. The crowed cheered and Naruto and Hinata started loading equipment too. They started touring tonight so they had to leave the club early, and then give the rest of the night to the House band.

"Naruto, who's the girl you sing about in your song? I mean you've said you've known her forever, but you've never told me her name."

"Well, it's not Delilah, but you know her indirectly." His face was semi-serious and his eyes spacey. He pulled her aside to a small hallway. "You can't tell anyone because not even Sasuke knows." She blushed and nodded.

She was pulled close to her idol and he was telling her something private. "The songs about Sakura. When we were like fourteen we dated for a little while, but I still think about her a lot."

"Oh. Ok." Hinata felt bad for Naruto, and for herself. She knew from the beginning she had no shot, but this only confirmed it.

"Come on, lets get in the truck. Sasuke is probably waiting for us." He pulled her back out of the hallway and out to the parking lot.

* * *

Hinata had never been on an actual tour bus. The experience was nice and she liked it. She had a built into the wall bunk that she insisted she take. The boys weren't very happy about this because it meant they had to share a bed or sleep on the weird couch. The room also included a small separate room and a bathroom. The small separate room consisted of Love Sacs and all the boys' game systems with a good sized TV. 

Hinata traveled from the table to the small room where the boys where. Ever since they left their city of Kohana, Sasuke and Naruto had been playing Wii. When Hinata came in she saw they were playing Wii Boxing, Sasuke was currently winning. Hinata watched as Naruto lost almost every game, except two game of Wii baseball.

"Man, how long do you sit and play these things?" Naruto was agitated he only won two out of ten games.

"I have to have something to do while you and Hinata write riffs."

"Why don't you make some beats?"

"There more fun to make up on the spot."

Naruto threw a pillow at Sasuke and asked Hinata if she wanted to play with him. "I've never played before."

"It's okay we'll play tennis it's easy enough. I'll tell you how to play."

Sasuke gave Hinata the controller and wrist guard. Naruto explained everything, and it seemed simple enough to her. He started the game up as Sasuke plopped down a turquoise Love Sac. Hinata prepared herself for the Wii Tennis game; both boys claimed it to be the easiest.

Naruto served first and Hinata hit the ball gracefully each time it came toward her. The game continued forever, until finally Naruto scored the winning point.

"That was cool, but it's late and we should be at our first stop tomorrow. I'm going to bed. Night you guys." She smiled and waved as she left the room to go to a small make shift changing room she made.

As Hinata curled into her small wall bunk she thought of tomorrow's concert. It was her first actual concert. Sure she'd done a few small club gigs, TV show performances, but never anything like this. Thoughts ran in and out of her head at a mile a minute. Eventually she fell asleep and awaited their destination in dreamland.

Unfortunately, they arrived earlier than Hinata thought. The bus lurched forward and Hinata's body slid upward causing her to hit her head on the wall. "Ow." she said as she grabbed her head.

The bus pulled back from the reaction of the stop, and Hinata rolled onto the floor. "J.C. what is going on around here?"

Naruto came out of the main room with his guitar in hand. "We're here. Come one, you don't have time to get dressed. Just grab your bass."

She did as she was told, and grabbed the purple instrument, and left the bus. It may have been summer, but it was freezing. Hinata's leggings and short, plaid, purple sleep shorts weren't keeping much warmer than her bare skin was. She pulled a tip-toe run across a parking lot catching up with Naruto. "Are you cold?" he asked smiling jokingly.

She gave him an attitude face, and he looked shocked. "That's what we need on stage." He grabbed her chin and moved her face by it playfully.

She knocked it away and continued her tip-toe run to a door where a familiar man was standing. "Hi, Kakashi." she smiled through chattering teeth.

His scarf still covered his mouth, but she knew he was smiling back. "We're running a quick sound check, and then you all are free to sleep until four o'clock."

She nodded and he wrapped a warming arm around her shoulder and showed her inside. It took an hour to set the equipment up the way Kakashi wanted it, but it got done. Then, the group ran through a few songs: Devotion and Desire, their two new songs, and a few others that the original band did that Hinata learned the vocals to. Entirely, it was not a quick sound check.

"Alright, you're free to sleep." Kakashi yelled.

"Man, Sakura was a great singer, some of those note are rough." Hinata said raspy before chugging her water.

"Yeah," Naruto said dreamily, "she was fantastic. But she's not here anymore, you are."

* * *

So, there. I'm going on writer's block. The next ones should be better, and more intense. 

So if anyone wants to try and throw something here nows the chance to contrubute.

Have a loverly afternoon.


End file.
